


Guardian Angel

by Masyaf1724



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M, Songfic, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masyaf1724/pseuds/Masyaf1724
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You see me, don't you, Desmond? You see how broken I am! How fucked up my mind has became! I'm just a… A… What am I?! A computer program? A shadow of a man?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Assassin's Creed doesn't belong to me. Credits do Ubisoft. The music used, "Frozen Sleep", belongs to Malukah (malufenix on youtube). I apologize for any mistakes. English is not my first language.
> 
> (1) Every time he says 'she', Clay is referring to Sophie Miles, Desmond's younger sister in my fanfic 'The Rose of Masyaf'. Thank you for reading and please leave a comment.

# Guardian Angel

> _Wait in the dark  
>  With the memories that replay my lonesome fears_

How long has it been since I saw the real sky, touch the real sand, the real water? How long has it been since I was able to _feel_ something for real and not just the _echo_ of a feeling? I remember my last days as a man, my last actions… My blood painting the walls and the floor… What have I done? I killed myself. I locked myself in this damn machine and for what?! For him. _For you._

 _To be here and save you._ What that means? Will you be the one to save us? To save _me_? You see me, don't you, Desmond? You see how broken I am! How fucked up my mind has became! I'm just a… A… What am I?! A computer program? A shadow of a man?

_My guardian angel._

Am I your guardian angel, Desmond?

> _And my mind_  
>  Is betrayed by time passing by  
>  And I just need you to wake up  
>  I'm gonna need you to save us  
>  And take me home 

Can you help me? Can you grant me peace? I'm tired, Desmond. Tired of be here. Alone. So alone. Can you take me with you? Ha, of course you _can't._ You won't. Who would want a crazy guy in the back of their mind? Not me. Not you. Not anyone. There is no place for me but here, right?

You should finish your ancestor's memories and get out of here. _Wake up._ They are waiting for you. She's calling for you. (1) I miss her and I think you misses her too. When you see her… Tell her I'm glad she is still alive, ok? Just go home, Desmond.

_Wake up and go home._

> _Feel the madness taking over_  
>  While you lay in frozen sleep  
>  Though my life's now fading  
>  You're still a promise I will keep 

My job is to help you. To make sure you survive. There is nothing more for me to do. There is no more life for me. I'm dead. My body is worm food now. The only thing that still exists of me is my mind. Or not. I don't know. Does my mind still counts? I mean, look at me! There are times when I don't know if I'm me or some guy that lived centuries ago! My memories control me sometimes. You know how is like, don't you? _The bleeding effect._

How is like to be Ezio? To be Altaïr? How is like to lose yourself in _their_ lives?! Tell me, Desmond! You know how is like! _She_ knows how is like! Still… You and her are so different. So fucking different!

Help me, Desmond. Help me to save what is left of me.

> _Wait in the dark_  
>  Every feeling becomes so magnified  
>  And my mind  
>  Goes on and on  
>  I'm trying to hold on  
>  But I keep losing control of  
>  All I know 

Perhaps I lost my chance to be saved. Perhaps there is nothing of me to save. Maybe, just maybe, I'm not worth saving. But you are, Desmond. You are our last chance. Our last hope. So survive. Wake up. Be in control of your mind. And find what Those Who Came Before wants you to find. Save the world.

Save yourself, Desmond. And forget about me.

_There is no such thing as a guardian angel._


End file.
